


Не обманывай меня

by Mary_Naidgells



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Naidgells/pseuds/Mary_Naidgells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он, бравый солдат, славный парень и герой всей Америки, пил уже несколько дней. Пил, приходил на могилу бывшей девушки, снова пил и возвращался на кладбище. До каких бы пор это продолжалось, если бы не пришел Баки, открывший Стиву глаза?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не обманывай меня

**Author's Note:**

> Была бы рада, если бы кто-то сказал, какие теги еще можно добавить, это первая публикация, я теряюсь.  
> А вообще приятного прочтения :-)

Стив оглянулся вокруг и отметил, что никого нет. Еще несколько дней назад возле ее могилы собралась толпа плачущих и безутешных, а сегодня она одинока. Впрочем, он решил наверстать все семьдесят лет, она каждый день все эти годы смотрела на его фотографию, а он, пока будет в сознании, пока будут силы, будет приходить к ней. Пегги заслужила кого-то, кто будет помнить о ней всю жизнь. Дети и внуки буду приходить реже и реже с каждым годом, совсем скоро повседневные дела и заботы вытеснят героиню-мать, но Стив знал, что Пегги не стала бы сердиться.

Он не снимал костюм с похорон уже пару дней — сидел возле ее могилы весь день, а потом возвращался в свою квартирку и безуспешно пытался напиться. Это, пожалуй, была единственная цель, которой он никогда бы не смог добиться в своей жизни, как бы ни старался.

Скамейку поставить еще не успели, поэтому Стив упал, не жалея костюма, на колени перед могильным камнем и оглядел пейзаж вокруг себя. Красиво. Живописно. Спокойно. Идеальный зеленый газон для лучших бойцов бывшего СНР, где-то редкие, стройные деревья, под тенью которых можно спрятаться в жару. Возле могилы Пегги сразу два флага с двух сторон — британский и американский, но они не развеваются на ветру и даже не колышутся. Через пару недель начнутся дожди, флаги испачкаются, изорвутся, их уберут, чтобы подлатать, и больше никогда не поставят обратно.

— Привет, как ты? — шепнул Стив, изучая надпись на сером камне. — Я в порядке. Постоянно пью. Целеустремленный, да.

Он замолчал, чувствуя, что это уже шаг в пропасть. Он терял сам себя, приходя на могилу к девушке, в которую влюбился так давно. Вот только что от этой любви осталось? Обязательство сходить на танцы в субботу.

— Не вини себя, — произнес хриплый голос за его спиной. На плечо Стива опустилась тяжелая металлическая рука.

— Я не виню, — отозвался Стив едва живым голосом, когда Баки сел рядом, скрестив ноги. 

— Ты приходишь сюда каждое утро, говоришь с ней, и она тебе, кажется, уже отвечает. Иногда плачешь. Вечером смотритель вздыхает грустно и тяжело и выгоняет тебя. Ты едешь домой. Заходишь в магазин рядом с домом, покупаешь столько алкоголя, сколько можешь унести. Приходишь домой. Падаешь на кухне. Пьешь и не пьянеешь. Молишься. Приходишь сюда, — отчитался Джеймс, словно слежка за Капитаном была не увлечением, а очередным заданием. — Не обманывай меня. Я знаю тебя дольше, чем она. Ты винишь себя во многом. В ее смерти, хотя тут ты не властен. В том, что она всю жизнь прожила, скорбя. Я устану все перечислять, но ведь это не главное.

Когда Стив поднял глаза на лучшего друга, он обнаружил, что Баки смотрит куда-то в глубь бесконечного кладбища. Где-то и его фальшивая могила есть.

— А что тогда главное? — устало спросил Стив. Он был заинтересован, как ребенок, вот только усталость, несколько суток без сна и чувство вины вытесняли ребенка в глубине души и брали верх.

Он и правда не знал, что главное. Что главное сейчас, когда от прошлой жизни остались только старые коллекционные пластинки, один-единственный друг и миллионы могильных камней с именами тех, кого он любил и знал?

Ушла даже Пегги, девушка, в которую он так глупо влюбился. А Пегги в ответ так же глупо любила его. Пегги его по-настоящему любила, а он сейчас даже не знал, может ли называть свои чувства к ней таким громким словом.

— Помнишь, я спас тебя? — прохрипел Барнс, все еще не отводя взгляда от той точки на кладбище, которую он выбрал для себя.

Конечно, Стив помнил. Он, тощий, хилый, на полтора фута ниже, получил очередной удар по печени за то, что посмел противостоять золотому мальчику, сыну мэра. Это было еще до Второй мировой, сейчас о таких датах даже думать страшно. Начало тридцатых, его «прекрасные» почти шестнадцать. От удара дорогим кожаным ботинком по лицу спасло чудо, так что он даже не сразу смог различить своего спасителя. Но поднявшись, когда тот протянул ему руку, разглядел сильного парня с приветливой улыбкой.

— Это мой друг, Донни. А какой у нас был уговор о моих друзьях? — спросил Джеймс, похлопывая по плечу Стива, который все еще с трудом дышал.

— Пошел ты, — фыркнул парень, сплевывая на землю кровь от удара Джеймса.

— Будешь иметь дело со мной, если снова притронешься к этому парнишке, — крикнул Джеймс уходящей школьной банде.

Джеймс тоже повел Стива из тупика в школьном коридоре, смело положив руку на его плечо так, словно они с первого класса были закадычными друзьями. Остановившись в светлом полупустом коридоре, где на Стива уже никто не мог напасть, Барнс поправил его одежду и расправил складки.

— Ты как, все в порядке? Сам сможешь идти?

— Да, — кивнул Стив, хотя на самом деле голова немного кружилась. — Это было здорово, спасибо.

— Это было банально, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Как тебя, говоришь, зовут?

— Стивен, — неуверенно произнес хлипкий мальчишка, все еще с восторгом глядя на своего спасителя. Он даже не был уверен, что они ровесники, хотя тут скорее вина именно Роджерса, который перестал расти в двенадцать.

— Отлично! Обращайся, Стив, — вновь улыбнулся Джеймс, даже не думая представиться в ответ. Он махнул ему рукой и ушел, закинув куртку на плечо.

Стив рассмеялся, вспомнив это, а Баки взглянул на него, не понимая, что именно заставило его смеяться, когда еще пару минут назад друг готов был бить землю и рыдать.

— Когда ты уходил, мне показалось, что у тебя ореол над головой, — с усмешкой признался Стив спустя восемьдесят с лишним лет. Барнс тоже засмеялся, но совсем не так, как те же восемьдесят лет назад. Раньше все было проще.

— Ты тогда чудной был, — проскрипел Баки, щурясь из-за выглянувшего солнца.

Стив прекрасно помнил, что та встреча в коридоре и то спасение — далеко не единственное. Барнс спасал его постоянно.

В следующий раз они встретились уже с другими хулиганами, в другом месте. Стив отхватил даже не так много, но уже тяжело дышал. Он все так же упорно вставал после каждого удара, но если бы не подоспел Джеймс, наступил бы какой-нибудь приступ или его просто избили бы до полусмерти.

Играючи расправившись с хулиганами, словно все они были не больше, чем щепками, Барнс, как и тогда, протянул ему руку. Стив уцепился крепко за широкую теплую ладонь, не в силах стоять самостоятельно. 

— Не дерись больше без меня, ладно? — с обаятельной улыбкой произнес Джеймс.

Стив удрученно кивнул и вышел из переулка. Когда они расходились, Джеймс внезапно его окликнул.

— Эй, Стив, верно? Я тогда сказал Донни, что мы друзья, тогда, может, сходим в кино?

— Разве тебе не с кем посмотреть фильм? — удивился Стив, глядя на красавца из школы, рядом с которым все время кто-то ходил: девчонки, мечтавшие о его внимании, или парни, желавшие быть его друзьями. 

Барнс подошел к нему и положил руку на плечи, как и в ту встречу. Он начал идти, и Стиву ничего не оставалось, как идти вместе с ним.

— Есть с кем, но я немного задержался, а они, полагаю, не стали меня ждать, — хмыкнул Барнс.

Он в тот день внезапно осознал, что Стив будет куда более верным другом, нежели те, кто все время вокруг него крутился. Даже не потому, что Джеймс, возможно, уже во второй раз спас ему жизнь, вовсе нет. Просто Стив не гнался за тем, за чем гнались другие. Ему было ровным счетом наплевать на успех и славу. Он был… Простым. Настоящим. Он, пожалуй, был олицетворением настоящего верного друга.

Барнс помнил это до сих пор. И не собирался забывать. Сколько воды утекло, сколько пуль летело от самого Барнса в сторону Стива, а он все равно его верный друг. Хотя, Стив сломал ему плечо на Хэликэрриере, придушил и так же замечательно дрался, винить друг друга было очень глупо. 

— Сара была счастлива, когда узнала, что я на самом деле реальный друг, а не плод твоего воображения, — вспомнил Барнс и наконец посмотрел на Стива, который отвел взгляд от могильного камня Картер.

Мать Стива научила Барнса первой помощи, а учитывая количество заболеваний сына и его умение ввязываться в драки, это было необходимым этапом для того, чтобы стать его другом. Джеймс частенько шутил об этом, пока не настал момент, когда его знания действительно пригодились.

Это было в годы Великой Депрессии, в тридцать четвертом. Отец Барнса тогда часто пил, а родители Стива позволяли Джеймсу оставаться у них. В тот вечер Сара с Джозефом ушли к друзьям, оставив мальчишек одних. Вдоволь наговорившись, они легли спать, Джеймс еще не успел уснуть. Он лежал в абсолютной тишине в комнате Стива. Слышал лишь стрелки часов на протяжении нескольких секунд. Только стрелки часов. 

Он тут же испуганно подскочил, включил свет в комнате и подбежал к другу. Тот уже начал безумно хрипеть, задыхаясь. Джеймс тихо выругался и откинул одеяло. Затащил Стива на подушки, скомкав и уложив еще и одеяло под голову. Он стянул с него футболку, и повторил движения Сары, все, как она показывала. Черт! Не работает! Он повторил снова, но Стиву становилось хуже и хуже. Он потерял сознание, Барнс начал массаж сердца.

— Я не собираюсь делать тебе искусственное дыхание! — в ужасе завопил Барнс, и ровно через секунду, словно испугавшись, Стив очнулся и тяжело закашлялся. 

— Это что у тебя, седина? — спросил, сощурившись, Стив, только придя в сознание, все еще безумно кашляя из-за приступа астмы.

Баки тут же подскочил к зеркалу, обеспокоенно изучая волосы. Поняв, что это, всего-навсего, розыгрыш, он сердито взглянул на Стива, а тот расхохотался, содрогаясь от болезненных спазмов.

— Я сам чуть не умер, сопляк, — фыркнул Барнс, садясь на кровать Стива и подавая ему стакан с теплой водой.

— Ты мне чуть ребра не сломал, тупица, — отозвался Стив, принимая помощь.

Мальчишки. Как бы друг друга не обзывали, а все равно лучшие друзья. Лучшие друзья. Друзья. Они — друзья?

Стив не знал. Барнс не помнил. А вспомнив, не мог понять. 

— Знаешь, а я все еще боюсь темноты.

Такой сильный, смелый, отчаянный Баки, который каждый раз защищал его, боялся темноты. Его мать умерла, когда ему было лет пять. Ночью. Упав замертво рядом с кроватью сына, которому только собиралась прочесть сказку.

Баки рассказал ему эту историю один единственный раз, когда страхи взяли над ним верх, но Стив запомнил эту историю на всю жизнь. Он хранил это воспоминание не на радость, поскольку это был единственный изъян в идеальном друге. Вовсе нет. Когда ему становилось страшно, когда он боялся нанести очередной удар, он вспоминал, как Баки спасал ему жизнь в темноте, как друг отчаянно дрался в закоулках без фонарей, как он бесстрашно вел избитого Стива по улице с погашенными фонарями. Пример Баки Барнса придавал сил.

Они сидели в молчании на кладбище. Вокруг даже замолчали птицы. Только изредка шелестела невысокая трава. Барнс изучал лицо Стива, озаренное солнечным светом. Воспоминания появлялись как никогда раньше — он, до этого момента, вспомнил, конечно, не все, только самое главное. Пробелов все равно слишком много. Вот Стив сосредоточенно что-то рисует во время обеденного перерыва, пока он сам болтает с милой одноклассницей. Пробел. Подает ему руку, помогая подняться. Пробел. Смеясь, прыгает на него, и валит на землю, в шутку нападая. Пробел. Смотрит на счастливого Стива, который сидит в парке и довольно щурится. Баки щурится тоже, и Стив говорит, что тот похож на кота.

— А помнишь, как мы работали вместе? — спросил тихо Стив.

Барнс улыбнулся. Он тут же встряхнул волосами, пряча свою улыбку, но Стив успел заметить, что она была настоящей. Такой же, как раньше.

Родители умерли уже и у того, и у другого. Они снимали одну квартирку на двоих, где-то на окраине Бруклина. Они вставали в четыре, смеясь и толкаясь, выбегали на улицу, где садились на велосипеды и начинали выполнять единственную доступную работу — развозить почту. Какие бы времена в экономике не наступали, люди всегда будут читать газеты. Газеты всегда были той частью повседневной жизни, что никогда не менялась. Газеты будут читать в войну, на фронте и по возвращению с фронта, газеты будут читать и через десять, и через двадцать лет. 

Когда в сумках оставалось совсем немного, они тут же начинали свою гонку. И вот им уже не восемнадцать, а восемь — два задорных, веселых, радостных мальчика неслись по улице и заливисто смеялись, поднимая настроение всех прохожих. В какой-то момент Баки поддался, Стив уехал вперед, но славная Жизнь не дала ему долго радоваться триумфом. Он, все такой же неуклюжий, как и в школе, упал с велосипеда и вскрикнул.

Баки тут же бросил свой и побежал к другу. Стив, весь в ссадинах, улыбнулся и счастливо отметил, что наконец обогнал Баки. Он усмехнулся, присел на корточки и с теплотой на душе взглянул на хлипкого друга. И как этот парнишка заставлял его улыбаться из раза в раз?

Но это было далеко не последнее воспоминание. Глядя на Капитана, терзаемого чувствами вины, он и сам решил признаться ему. Это было одно из первых вернувшихся воспоминаний. Одно из самых жутких, все время являвшихся в кошмарах.

— Знаешь, а я ведь до сих пор виню себя, — сказал Барнс, а Стив удивленно поднял глаза.

— Брось это все. Ты не виноват.

Виноват. Он виноват. Барнс знал это, сидя рядом с постелью тощего Стива, теряющегося на фоне большого белого одеяла и утопающего в подушке. В ярко-синей вене — капельница, все тело и лицо в синяках и кровоподтеках. Это он виноват.

Барнс без устали сидел у постели два дня, перед тем как ресницы друга слабо дернулись, и он с огромным усилием приоткрыл глаза. Джеймс тут же встрепенулся и схватил его за руку.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросил Стивен, не понимая, почему так больно.

— Я не успел. Стив, прости меня, я опоздал! — Барнс разрыдался как девчонка, хотя и пытался держать себя в руках. Он держался, наблюдая за операцией, держался все эти два дня, держался, когда тощее тело друга начинало неожиданно биться в конвульсиях.

— Ты же обещал, Стив, обещал! Ты обещал не драться без меня, — прорычал Барнс, крепко сжимая в руках одеяло.

— Прости, — виновато ответил Роджерс. — Они угрожали девушке.

Ох, герой. Джеймс даже завидовал ему немного. У него не было того незыблемого стального стержня внутри, какой был у друга. Он не был так смел и храбр, как Стив. Может, только был чуть умнее и старался не лезть в драки, в которых заведомо проиграет.

Он учил Стива заново ходить. Это было тяжело, в какие-то моменты казалось, что невозможно. Сначала ставил его ноги на свои, и пытался показать другу, как тот ходил раньше. Затем крепко держал за руки, не позволяя слабым бледным пальцам не вовремя отпуститься. Он водил Стива за руки, помогая во всем. Он кормил его с ложки, пока тот не научился держать руки так, чтобы они не тряслись безумно. Он читал Стиву свежую газету каждый день, чтобы ему было не грустно, потому что радио в больнице не было, а читать сам Стив все еще не мог.

Он учил лучшего друга держать стакан и застегивать рубашку. Учил его улыбаться на своем примере. Они заново проговаривали вместе, без устали, сложные слова. И даже когда у Стива ничего не получалось, Барнс не сдавался.

Это ведь он виноват.

— Ты тогда не смог бы ничего сделать, — напомнил Стив, надеясь, что хотя бы так Барнс сможет отбросить чувство вины куда подальше.

— Ты тоже, — бросил в ответ Джеймс.

Но он говорил уже не о том дне. Он говорил о случае, когда они, кажется, потеряли друг друга навсегда. В горах, когда Баки сорвался. Падая, он не винил Капитана. Оставаясь на месте, Капитан корил себя, за то, что не прыгнул за ним.

Но несмотря на слова утешения, чувство вины оставалось. Оно всегда было. Назойливый писк где-то в уголке сознания, такой, что слышно все остальное. Засмеявшись не услышать, вот только когда смех прекращался, напоминание о вине вспыхивало так ярко и так отчетливо, что не хотелось даже улыбаться.

— Сейчас вспоминаем, и я понимаю то, чего никогда не понимал. У тебя хобби — спасать мою жизнь, — шепнул Капитан.

— Только догадался? А меня всю жизнь звал тупицей, — снисходительно напомнил Джеймс.

Барнс поднялся с земли, и Стив понял, что сейчас друг снова исчезнет, как призрак, а в следующий миг появится лишь тогда, когда сам того захочет.

— Ты не ответил мне, что главное, — поспешно напомнил Стив, надеясь продлить разговор с лучшим другом еще хотя бы на пару секунд.

Стив не понимал, почему тот все время убегает. Не понимал, от кого прячется. Не понимал, почему тот не может начать жизнь заново. Мстители — отличная команда, почему бы и нет? Они могли бы вновь сражаться плечом к плечу, как тогда. Вот только в этот раз они друг друга не потеряют.

— Ты так и не понял? — спросил он тихо, остановившись за спиной Роджерса.

Стив закрыл глаза и покачал головой, выдыхая и освобождая разум. Что именно он должен был понять? Какое-то воспоминание? Фраза? Что он упускал? Что Джеймс считал главным?

Металлическая рука вновь коснулась его плеча. Затем быстрым движением приподняла подбородок — Барнс склонился, и Стив с закрытыми глазами почувствовал прикосновение сухих губ к своему лбу.

— Не обманывай меня, — шепнул Баки, все еще держа свои губы возле лица Стива, а руку на его подбородке. Помедлив, он добавил, — и себя.

Когда он, всего лишь через секунду, наконец, сумел открыть глаза, Барнса уже нигде не было. А осознание было.

Стив понял, от чего убегал Баки. Понял, от кого прятался. Понял, почему друг не мог начать жить заново. Стив понял, что после пробуждения он и сам не стоял на месте, все время бежал куда-то, пытаясь найти свое место в мире, которого, на самом деле нет.

У него не было своего места. У него был Его человек. Не больше.

Хотя больше, кажется, уже и не возможно. Не нужно.


End file.
